


Haze

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: This is a dance she’s done a thousand times before.
Relationships: Djeeta/Vira Lilie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I had a vague bunch of ideas focused around Djeeta and her various crew members centered around the theme of sleep as well as a lot of thoughts about how Vira grew up with all sorts of lessons, including dance, that lead to her incorporating dance steps into her fighting style. And somehow it turned into this lol

Vira moves across the floor with ease, her steps light and quick. Each movement is full of purpose and confidence. There is no time to second guess anything, only a faint knowledge that everything will work in her favor as long as she maintains the familiar rhythm.

The fabric of her skirt twists and twirls across her legs but not once does Vira falter. She presses forward, gaze sharp as things begin to fall into place. Focusing her gaze, steadying her hand, shifting her weight, it all comes as naturally to her as breathing.

Her lips curve in delight, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body as Vira keeps pace with the steady beat. This is a dance she’s done a thousand times before, a melody that seems to forever echo within her mind. All she has to do is follow through.

It only takes a moment, a mere blink of an eye.

Vira spins just out of reach before darting forward to strike the final blow. The tip of her sword finds its mark without fail. It connects with the training dummy which falls to the floor with a metallic clank.

Brushing back the strands of hair that stick to her face, Vira eyes the training dummy with a frown and wonders if it is worth setting things up for another round. Despite the late hour and the subtle ache in her muscles, she has not managed to rid her body of the lingering buzz of excess energy.

“You’ve been at this for a while.” The silence of the training room is suddenly broken by a soft statement.

Vira doesn’t even bother to turn around, much less deny the statement. Even if she asks Djeeta to leave, Vira knows it won’t do any good. She narrows her eyes, fingers gripping the handle of her sword even tighter. “I’m aware.”

Djeeta lets out a soft hum of acknowledgement. “It won’t help anyone if you over exhaust yourself.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Vira sighs. Now that she’s standing still, she can feel the actions of the last few hours starting to catch up with her. Though it does nothing to dull the restless feeling within. It only serves to sour her mood, making her comment harsher than intended. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Despite the gentle smile on her face, the look in Djeeta’s eyes speaks volumes more than her words.

Somehow, Vira thinks that Djeeta may actually understand the constant swirl of thoughts and emotions that keep her from finding any rest. But she stubbornly turns away from Djeeta, not quite in the mood for talking at the moment.

A soft pressure against her arm makes Vira freeze. Djeeta’s fingers carefully trace down, coming to rest on the hand still clutching the sword. 

The gentle touch is nearly her undoing. It almost feels as if something has snapped inside, the tension draining from her body without warning. Vira’s fingers feel suddenly numb, her fingers growing slack around the sword. She barely even notices as it begins to slip from her grasp.

Djeeta catches the sword before it falls, setting it down before taking hold of Vira’s hand once more. “You don’t have to talk about it, but at least have a seat for now.”

Vira allows herself to be led, her legs feeling slightly shaky and her muscles protesting with every step. Perhaps she had overdone things, It wouldn’t be the first time and Vira doubts it will be the last. 

They reach the edge of the training room without incident and Vira clumsily braces herself against the wall and manages to sit without her legs folding beneath her. Djeeta easily takes a seat beside her, never once letting go of Vira’s hand. 

It’s tempting to curl up and hide away, to press her face against her knees and pretend she is somewhere else. For now, all that Vira can manage is to close her eyes and let her head fall to rest against the wall, her body far too tired to do much more. 

Djeeta’s thumb lightly rubs at the back of her hand, the simple action somehow grounding her in the moment. Slowly, breathing becomes easier and the storm of emotions within begin to quiet. For the first time in a long time, Vira’s thoughts feel almost clear. The sudden silence should be deafening, but with Djeeta at her side, it feels almost comfortable. 

Weary and bone tired, Vira finally gives in to her exhaustion. She doesn’t even have the strength to remain upright, slumping to the side and falling to rest against Djeeta’s shoulder. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Djeeta’s words are soft, barely registering in Vira’s mind. A sense of calm spreads throughout her body and Vira finds that she doesn't even have the strength to open her eyes. It isn’t long before Vira slips into sleep, a mumbled word of thanks managing to escape moments before her mind goes blissfully blank.


End file.
